Bailar pegados
by Giny Scully
Summary: Booth y Brennan bailan. El relato tiene como premisa uno de los spoilers del 5x17 The Death of the Queen Bee.


**Disclaimer:** "Bailar pegados" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota:** Este es un minific basado en unos spoilers, los del capitulo sobre la fiesta de antiguos alumnos en el Instituto de Brennan.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Escrito en febrero de 2010.**

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Bailar pegados. **

Su mano estaba situada exactamente dos centímetros más debajo de lo que se hubiera atrevido a ponerla sobre la Doctora Brennan o sobre Bones, pero ahora estaba bailando con su esposa.

Con su esposa.

Y era inmensamente feliz.

Lo cual le hacía sentirse como un verdadero pervertido, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello.

Era su esposa.

Le gustaba tanto ser su marido. Le gustaba tanto que ella fuera su mujer. Se veía envejecer junto a ella, celebrando cada día de su vida, juntos. Pensaba seriamente que serian un buen matrimonio, como el que vivió en su coma, como el que habían tenido sus abuelos. Que se querrían y se respetarían hasta el final de sus días, y aunque hubiera problemas y discusiones porque la vida es así, los superarían. Siempre.

La amaba tanto.

La cabeza de Brennan descansaba sobre su hombro, sus manos descansaban alrededor de su cuello. Sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos por inercia y llevaban más de dos canciones sin moverse de la misma baldosa.

El pelo de su "esposa" olía a rosas.

Cuando él soltó aquello de que eran un matrimonio, ante la parejita feliz de ex compañeros de Instituto de ella, no lo pensó bien, y lo sabía, y él hecho de que Bones decidiera seguirle el juego fue incluso aún más extraño.

Aquella no era una forma ni mucho menos madura de actuar.

Aunque tampoco lo era como aquellos ineptos desagradables trataban a su Bones.

Un poco de respeto.

Esa mujer se jugaba la vida a diario porque sus calles fueran más seguras.

No es que fuera él tan especial como para que miraran a la Doctora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga famosa y escritora de éxito, de otra manera diferente a la que lo hacían a los 16. Si no lo hacían por lo que ella era, por el increíble ser humano que era ella, no lo iban a hacer por estar casada con él. Sin embargo ese acto le daba un permiso tácito para defenderla y dar algún guantazo al primer tonto de mierda que decidiera humillarla. Y a Brennan parecía no sentarla mal. Por lo menos no protesto… mucho.

No podía creer lo que esos tontos musculitos de instituto y reinas del baile la hacían sentir. Habían pasado años y años, pero ella se seguía sintiendo amenazada ante ellos. Aunque su exterior se mantuviera firme y su verbo hiriente, tal vez más a posta que sin querer en alguna ocasión.

La posibilidad de haber sido él uno de ellos le hacía odiarse.

Hizo un repaso mental por sus años de Instituto intentando alcanzar a recordar a alguna cerebrito de clase de ciencias que hiciera autopsias a mapaches en sus horas libres, pero no recordó a ninguna. No recordar le hizo sentir mal, pero no tan mal como le hubiera hecho sentir recordar haberse metido con ella. Si él y Bones hubieran ido al mismo instituto lo más probable es que nunca se hubiera cruzado, o que por lo menos nunca hubieran intercambiado media palabra. Podía entender perfectamente porque Brennan se porto así con él cuando se conocieron. Él se sentía tan amenazado por ella, como ella por él. Quien les iba a decir que conocerse realmente iba a ser lo que les salvara.

Él quería que ella fuese su mujer.

Cuando estaban "casados" Bones se sabía pegar de una forma completamente pecaminosa a su cuerpo, que le volvía completamente loco y le permitía hacer cosas que de otra forma jamás serian posibles. Recordaba el viaje a Las Vegas y su incursión en el circo como algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida, pero aquello era mejor… No se escondían tras otra identidad. Eran ellos. Ellos haciendo de ellos casados y era tan natural y hermoso que deseaba nunca tener que abandonar ese baile.

Era como verse dentro de unos años. O mejor dicho, como le gustaría verse dentro de unos meses…

La cabeza de Brennan se recolocó en su hombro y sus manos pasaron a acariciar su espalda.

Él le beso en el pelo, notó como la mujer sonreía sobre su chaqueta.

Habían huido cuarto de hora antes a la pista de baile, porque cada vez que Bones escuchaba que la llamaban Miércoles su mandíbula se apretaba demasiado y a él le daban ganas de descargar su arma en la cabeza de él o la interesada.

Brennan tenía razón. No tenían que haber ido. No había necesidad.

Sin embargo su mano estaba situada exactamente dos centímetros más debajo de lo que se hubiera atrevido a ponerla sobre la Doctora Brennan o sobre Bones. Estaba bailando con su esposa. Y era inmensamente feliz.

Fin


End file.
